Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute (Buch)
'Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute '''ist der 97. Band von TKKG, wurde von Stefan Wolf geschrieben und erschien 2002 bei Pelikan (2004 bei cbj). Neben der Hauptgeschichte enthält dieses Buch noch 4 kürzere Krimis. Klappentext Originalausgabe: Wuff, der erfolgreichste Drogenhund der Welt, wird wegen einer Verletzung im Dienst mit fünf Jahren pensioniert, macht aber eine zweite Karriere als TV-Star, als Wunderhund, der Verbrecher jagt und mit kühler Nase jeden Fall löst. Doch dann wird der Schäfer-Sennenhund-Mix entführt. Eine Katastrophe für die Filmproduktion, denn gerade sollten die nächsten 26 Folgen gedreht werden. Der Täter meldet sich und fordert ein hohes Lösegeld, das er auch erhält. Aber Wuff kehrt nicht zurück. Lebt er noch - oder? Erst TKKG decken auf, dass etwas ganz anderes dahinter steckt: ein gigantisches Verbrechen der Mafia. Inhaltsverzeichnis I. Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute # Der Bankraub vom Freitag # Dimi und Dickwanst # Ticket nach Malaga # Verräterischer Fuffi # Lappen-Olafs kühner Coup # Wochenende - ganz privat # Fußmarsch # Tritt auf die Leber # Anruf aus Amsterdam # 50000 Versteckte # Bei Caroline und Wuff # Dog-Napping in eisiger Nacht # Hochachtung vor Gaby II: TKKG-Kriminalgeschichten # Bankraub mit vertauschten Rollen # Todesmahl vom Meisterkoch # Ganoventreff im Intercity # Heiße Spur zu Fridolin Inhalt Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute Die Geschichte beginnt am 02. Januar, wenige Tage nachdem die Cento-Bank überfallen wurde (die Beute betrug 80 000 Euro) und Gabys Mutter für kurze Zeit als Geisel genommen worden ist. Außerdem brach sich Margot Glockner einen Arm und verlor einen Ohrclip. An diese Situation denkt zu Beginn der Geschichte der Filialleiter namens Brinkmann, als er sich mit seinem Kunden Olaf Ladicke über dessen Schulden in Höhe von 44 000 Euro unterhält. Ladicke gibt an, dass er in Kürze einen Vorschuss erhalten würde, den er einzahlen möchte, um einen Teil seiner Schulden zu begleichen. Tim und seine Freunde beschließen, sich um den Bankraub zu kümmern und wollen somit Manni Bense, welchem eine Kneipe schräg gegenüber der Cento-Bank besitzt, befragen. Von Manni Bense erfahren die vier, dass lediglich ein Jörg Diminivski zur Tatzeit in seiner Kneipe anwesend war und dort aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte. Die Adresse von Jörg Diminivski erfahren TKKG von Manni. Am Stillheimer Weg 15 treffen TKKG Herrn Diminivski an, dieser behauptet jedoch, niemanden gesehen zu haben. Bereits am 03. Januar zahlt Olaf Ladicke 16 000 Euro ein, um seine Schulden auf 28 000 Euro zu verringern. Anschließend besucht er die Kneipe von Manni Bense, wo er gegen 22 Uhr mit einem Schein bezahlte, auf dem ein Glücksschwein gemalt worden ist. Olaf Ladicke wollte den Schein zurück haben, als Manni Bense ihn darauf ansprach. Doch Manni sagte, dass er nicht anschreiben würde. Zu Hause angekommen wartete Jörg Diminivski auf Olaf Ladicke. Jörg hatte einen Auftrag für Olaf: Olaf sollte nach Malaga in Spanien fliegen und von dort Drogen, getarnt als Frischfisch, einschmuggeln und am 7. Januar zurückkehren. Zudem sagte Jörg, dass der Chef Drasto Barzik Olaf den Job gebe, weil dieser Geld brauche. Am 4. Januar erfahren die vier von TKKG, dass der Ohrclip von Gabys Mutter gefunden worden ist; sie beschließen, diesen abzuholen. Als sie bei der Cento-Bank ankommen, zahlt dort gerade Manni Bense seine Einnahmen des vorherigen Tages beim Kassierer, Herrn Krupp, ein. Herr Krupp bemerkt den markierten 50-Euro-Schein und spricht Manni darauf an. Dieser erzählt, dass er ihn von Olaf Ladicke bekommen habe und ihn aufheben sollte. TKKG brechen somit in die Kröndenk-Straße 46 auf, wo Olaf Ladicke wohnen soll. Dort suchen Sie nach seiner Wohnung, da es mehrere Eingänge gibt, und stellen schließlich fest, dass er in Hausnummer 46c wohnt. Dort treffen sie auf Elfriede Gilchhausen, eine Nachbarin von Ladicke, die weiß, dass er nach Spanien geflogen ist und erst am Montag, dem 7. Januar zurückkommen soll. Olaf Ladicke, der auch Lappen-Olaf genannt wurde, plante in der Zwischenzeit, seinen Auftrag nicht entsprechend dem Wunsch seines Autraggebers auszuführen, sondern die Drogen namens Hellpush selbst zu verkaufen. Diesbezüglich wollte er Rudi van Schniffingen, den Amsterdamer Drogenboss kontaktieren und anschließend zu verschwinden. Er ist in die TKKG-Stadt zurückgekommen, da er nur dort ein sicheres Versteck wusste: die Klosterruine der MenOnli-Mönche, welche sich westlich der Autobahn-Spange "Schönwiesen" befand. So fuhr er mit seinem LKW zu dieser im Verfall befindlichen Ruine, wo er die Drogen unter einer Steinplatte bei einem Grab versteckte. Als Olaf Ladicke in den LKW einstieg und die Straße nicht beobachte, kam ein Radrennfahrer vorbei. Es war Hartwartel, ein Dealer. Dieser bemerkte den LKW von Lappen-Olaf und wunderte sich, was dieser hier machte. Olaf Ladicke griff zu seinem Handy und nahm Kontakt zum Amsterdamer Drogenboss auf, um den Drogendeal für 4 Millionen perfekt zu machen und sich schließlich in der TKKG-Stadt am Mittwoch zu treffen. TKKG hätten gerne bei der Durchsuchung von Olaf Ladickes Wohnung zugesehen, doch dies lief Kommissar Oberströter nicht zu. In Bezug auf den Fall verlief das Wochenende für die vier Freunde ruhig. Doch da sie Gaby beim Tapezieren und Malen ihres Zimmers helfen wollten, hatten TKKG auch an diesen beiden letzten Tagen vor dem Wiederbeginn des Unterrichts nach den Weihnachtsferien etwas zu tun. Am Montag nach dem Unterricht, erkundigte sich Gaby bei ihrem Vater, ob Olaf Ladicke bereits angekommen sei. Ihr Vater, Kommissar Glockner, teilte mit, dass der Flieger gelandet sei, Olaf Ladicke jedoch nicht an Bord gewesen sei. Ebenfalls erfuhr Gaby, dass Kommissar Oberströter glaube, dass sich Olaf Ladicke in Spanien verstecken würde. Tim hält dies zwar für möglich, gibt aber zu bedenken, dass er gefälschte Papiere und Geld in seiner Wohnung zurückgelassen hatte und vielleicht auf anderem Wege zurückgekommen sei. Sie beschlossen, bei Olafs Wohnung vorbeizufahren. Olaf Ladicke fuhr seinen LKW zum Rastplatz Forellental, wo er mit dem Taxi weiterfahren wollte, was sich jedoch als problematisch erwies, da der Taxifahrer Betrüger vermutete. So entschloss sich Olaf, zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. In der Nähe von Olaf Ladickes Wohnung angekommen, stellen TKKG fest, dass kein Polizeiwagen in der Nähe stand. Sie beschließen, Elfriede Gilchhausen zu befragen. Sie erfahren von ihr, dass Olaf Ladicke gerade zurückgekommen sei. Kurz nachdem Elfriede TKKG die Tür öffnete, klingelte es bei ihr an der Wohnungstür. Tim glaubt, dass es Olaf sei, weil er lediglich Elfriede in die Wohnung gelassen habe, um den Herd auszuschalten. Karl fügt hinzu, dass Olaf glaube, Elfriede Gilchhausen hätte seine Pässe und sein Geld gestohlen. Olaf Ladicke - oder Ernst Friedrich Rötke auf den falschen Papieren - ist tatsächlich bei Frau Gilchhausen in der Wohnung. Tim schafft es, ihn zu überwältigen und Gaby informiert die Polizei. Um 12.17 am 7. Januar rief Rudi van Schniffingen bei Drasto Barzik an, um mitzuteilen, dass Olaf Ladicke ihn betrügen will. Rudi vermutete, dass der LKW bereits irgendwo in der Nähe sei und Olaf die Drogenlieferung irgendwo versteckt hatte. Drasto rief Jörg Diminivski an, um mit ihm ein Treffen in der Kröndenk-Straße zu vereinbaren. Dort angekommen, bemerkten die beiden, Polizeifahrzeuge vor dem Eingang zu Ladickes Adresse und erfahren schließlich, daß Lappen-Olaf wegen einem Banküberfall verhaftet wurde. Dann sorgen sich die beiden darum, wie sie an die Drogen kommen können und somit erahnen, dass sie die Drogen wohl suchen müssten. Gaby hatte an diesem Tag noch ein Termin bei der Hundetrainerin Caroline Faltfinger, da Oskar möglicherweise bei Dreharbeiten mitmachen sollte, er jedoch kein Filmerfahrung hat. Oskar hatte sich bei einem von Gabys Einsätzen für den Tierschutzverein mit Wuff angefreundet. Damals wollte Gaby mit dem Zweiten Vorsitzender des Tierschutzvereins einen Kontrollbesuch abstatten. So kam der Kontakt zu Caroline Faltfinger zustande, die vorschlug, dass Oskar vielleicht in einem Film mitmachen könne. Während TKKG bei Caroline Faltfinger waren, bekam Drasto Barzik einen Anruf von Wolfgang Hartwatel, der sich nach neuen Drogen erkundete, da er Olaf Ladicke gesehen hatte. Auf die Frage, wo er Olaf gesehen habe, gibt Hartwatel an, dass er ihn an der Klosterruine MenOnli gesehen habe. Drasto beendete den Anruf und informierte Diminivski, der kurz danach zu Drasto kam. Die beiden überlegten, wie sie an das Hellpush kommen könnten. Drastos Blick fiel auf die Fernsehzeitschrift, und blieb beim Serientitel "Wuff, der Ganovenschreck" hängen. Anschließend sagte er zu Diminivski, dass er die Lösung gefunden hätte. In der folgenden Nacht stehlen Diminivski und sein Boss den Hund und Serienstar Wuff, der bei Caroline Faltfinger in einem Zwinger lebt, und hinterlassen einen Erpresserbrief, obwohl sie nicht vorhaben, dass Geld abzuholen. Mit Hilfe von Wuff finden Barzik und Diminivski das Versteck der Drogen. Am nächsten Tag erfahren Tim, Karl und Klößchen von Gaby, dass bei Lappen-Olaf Lkw-Papier sowie Hellpush gefunden wurde und somit vermutet wird, dass Ladicke als Drogenkurrier unterwegs war. Gaby lässt anschließend den Halter eines Mercedes ermitteln, den sie tags zuvor in der Nähe von Caroline Faltfingers Wohnung gesehen haben. Sie erfährt, daß der Mercedes Drasto Barzik gehört, welcher 1994 verdächtigt wurde, ein Drogenboss im Wiener Milieu gewesen zu sein. TKKG begeben sich somit zur Adresse von Drasto Barzik. Dort angekommen erhält Gaby einen Anruf von Paul Überstetter, einem neuen Mitarbeiter im Polizeipräsidium. Dieser erzählt Gaby, dass Wuff geraubt worden sei, das Lösegeld jedoch nicht abgeholt wurde und Wuff noch nicht wieder freigelassen wurde. Gerade als TKKG aufbrechen wollen, bemerken die vier ein Jaulen aus dem Keller von Drasto Barzik. Tim haut gegen die Tür; Drasto und Diminivski öffnen und Tim überwältigt die beiden und befreit anschließend Wuff. Die Gauner wurden verhaftet. Außerdem will der TV-Produzent Kleinkuck-Kauzner diese Geschichte verfilmen, wobei Tim, Karl, Klößchen und Gaby die Rollen spielen, die sie in Wirklichkeit hatten. Bankraub mit vertauschten Rollen Tim, Karl und Klößchen warten Am Fischbrunnen auf Gaby, die sich verspätet. Als Gaby ankommt, erzählt sie, dass sich ihr Vater über Clemens Wilkowsky aufregt, da dieser Drogen an Minderjährige verkaufen soll, Kommissar Glockner ihm aber nichts nachweisen kann. Tim will somit testen, ob Wilkowsky auch an ihn Drogen verkaufen will. Somit kratzen TKKG ihr Geld von 28,30 Euro zusammen und begeben sich zur Teufelsrieder Landstraße Nr. 141, wo Clemens Wilkowsky wohnt. Dort finden sie ihn bewusstlos vor, da er von einer Leiter gefallen ist und in einem Zwischenraum in der Decke die Drogen sehen. Während der Anwesenheit von TKKG klingelt das Telefon bei Wilkowsky, den Tim annimmt. Dabei können TKKG feststellen, dass Wilkowsky am folgenden Tag eine Verabredung mit dem Anrufer, bei dem es sich um Erich Trahncopf handelt, hat und ihn an der Laxati-Apotheke treffen will. Sie glauben, dass Wilkowsky und der Anrufer einen Überfall auf die Apotheke planen. Somit versammeln sich die vier Freunde am nächsten Tag bei der genannten Apotheke und teilten sich auf: Klößchen bewacht die Apotheke aus dem Eis-Café FROSTKUGEL am Ludwigs-Platz; Karl aus einer überdachten Toreinfahrt und Gaby und Tim aus einem Wartehäuschen an einer Bushaltestelle. Neben TKKG haben sich Lahmel und Eckberg, zwei Kollegen von Kommisar Glockner in der Laxati-Apotheke postiert. TKKG warten darauf, dass etwas passiert. Gegen 14 Uhr hält ein Wagen an der gegenüberliegenden Bleite-Bank und eine blonde Frau steigt aus dem Wagen, die in die Bank geht. Dann folgt ein Kleinwagen, der neben dem Wagen der Frau anhält. Ein anscheinend stämmiger Mann steigt aus und betritt die Bank. Dort nimmt der Mann die Frau zur Geisel. Tim vermutet bereits, dass das Verbrechen - ein Banküberfall - geplant war und sich die Räuber eigentlich vor der Apotheke lediglich treffen wollten, jedoch durch das miese Wetter auch direkt Platz für ihre Wagen war. Tim schleicht sich schließlich in den Fluchtwagen. Die Frau stellt sich als Elfie vor, der Mann als Hartmut. Zusammen mit dem Bakräuber und der Geisel fährt das Auto zur Kiesgrube an der Autobahn. Dort überwältigt Tim den Bankräuber und muss feststellen, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau handelt. Die andere Person, die blonde Frau also, fordert nun selbst das gestohlene Geld, so dass Tim auch diese Person überwältigt und hier feststellen muss, dass es sich um den Anrufer, den Komplizen von Wilkowsky - namentlich Erich Trahncopf, also einen Mann handelt. Todesmahl vom Meisterkoch Gaby will ihre Freundin und Tochter des Polizeipräsidenten Nicoline zum Picknicken am Lerchröder See mitnehmen, die Jungs sind jedoch dagegen, weil sie ihre Pläne für die Sommerferien besprechen wollen und lenken erst ein, als sie erfahren, dass sich Nicoline sehr darüber freuen würde, weil ihre Mutter, Frau Hehnstedt, im Krankenhaus liegt. Tim weist jedoch darauf hin, dass Nicoline nicht erfahren soll, dass sie das Picknick von Frank Bieler erhalten haben werden, da dessen Bruder Heinz-Otto bei der Mafia gearbeitet hatte und dort ausgestiegen ist. Nun wird Heinz-Otto von der Mafia gesucht und es wird vermutet, dass Heinz-Otto bei seinem Bruder Frank untergetaucht ist. Frank behauptet gegenüber der Polizei, seinen Bruder seit Weihnachten nicht gesehen zu haben, doch der Polizeipräsident glaubt ihm nicht. Tim und Klößchen sollen auf dem Weg zu Gaby, wo dann auch Karl und Nicoline warten wollen, das Essen von Frank abholen. Gegen 14:30 Uhr betreten Tim und Klößchen das Bistro von Frank über die Hintertür, da er eigentlich erst um 16 Uhr öffnet. Klößchen vergisst dabei, die Hintertür zu schließen, so dass zwei Gestalten die Bude von Frank betreten können. Diese bedrohen Frank und erkundigen sich nach Franks Bruder. Frank behauptet, keinen Kontakt zu ihm zu haben. Doch just zu dieser Zeit ruft Franks Bruder an, der bei ihm Essen bestellen will und ihm um einen Boten bittet. Einer der zwei Männer weist darauf hin, dass er ein paar Tropfen Gift in das Essen tropfen will. Tim mischt sich ein und erwähnt, dass Zeugen anwesend seien und fordert Frank auf das "Lieblingsessen" seines Bruders, bestehend aus Schweinebraten, Kalbswürsten und Fleischpudding, zu kochen. Die zwei Verbrecher erkundigen sich nach der Adresse von Heinz-Ottos Aufenthalt, die Adolf-Häusler Straße 14 lautet. Schließlich sperren die Räuber Tim, Frank und Klößchen in den Kühlraum ein. Im Kühlraum eingesperrt, sprechen Frank und Tim darüber, dass Heinz-Otto dieses Essen nicht anrühren werde, da er Vegetarier sei. Dann beachten die drei die Wechselsprechanlage, die Tim beim Runtergehen eingeschaltet hat, und können hören, wie einer der Verbrecher, Marcello Agasi, telefoniert und erfahren dabei, dass ein Anschlag auf Nicolines Vater, den Polizeipräsidenten verübert werden soll: Der Kollege von Agasi, der Kfz-Mechnaiker ist, soll in der kommenden Nacht die Lenkung des Wagens von Herrn Hehnstedt ansägen. Frank hatte in seinen Kühlraum einen Schlüssel deponiert und konnte dort auch die Kühlanlage ausschalten. Somit können sich die drei befreien. Tim interessiert sich dafür, wo man den Marcello Agasi finden könne und ruft somit eine für italienische Wagen spezialisierte Kfz-Werkstatt an und erkundigt sich nach einem Mitarbeiter mit einer Tätowierung am rechten Handrücken und erfährt, dass es sich um Renzo Pergamutto handelt. Bei der Werkstatt versammelten sich die beiden Bielers, TKKG, Nicoline sowie Kommissar Glockner mit zwei weiteren Polizisten. Später essen die vier Freunde und Nicoline in Franks Bistro. Letztlich kommt Nicolines Vater, der sich anscheinend bedanken will, dass seine Lenkung nicht mehr angesägt werden konnte. Ganoventreff im Intercity An einem Nachmittag wollten sich Gaby und Tim treffen. Tim verspätete sich. So entscheidet sich Gaby dazu, Richtung Juweliergeschäft Werthammer und anschließend zum benachbarten Porzellangeschäft zu gehen. Beim Rückweg sieht sie durch das Schaufenster, dass der Juwelier bewusstlos geschlagen wurde und eine rothaarige Frau im Laden ist. Gaby versucht, sie aufzuhalten, muss die Frau schließlich aber laufen lassen, zudem sie auch Herrn Werthammer helfen will. Nachdem Tim 13 Minuten zu spät angekommen ist, berichtet Gaby, was vorgefallen ist. Die Frau wollte ein Schmuckstück mit Falschgeld bezahlen, was Herrn Werthammer jedoch aufgefallen war. Tim und Gaby spazieren den Uferweg entlang, als ihnen eine Person mit Stoppelkopf auffällt, die Zeitungen ins Wasser wirft. Tim klettert das Steilufer hinunter und will den Mann auf die Umweltverschmutzung ansprechen. Der Mann macht sich aus dem Staub und Tim bemerkt, dass es sich um neue Tageszeitungen handelt. Er wundert sich darüber. Gaby meint, dass beim Pressehaus öfters Zeitungen gestohlen wurde; Tim entgegnet, dass es sich bei den Diebstählen am Pressehaus um einzelne Exemplare handele, in diesem Fall aber ein ganzes Paket an Zeitungen vernichtet wurde. Die zwei folgenden dem Mann. An einem Parkplatz belädt er seinen Wagen mit den Zeitungen und sucht anschließend eine Telefonzelle auf. Tim will das Gespräch belauschen und erfährt, dass der Mann Hajo Klemm heißt und sich mit einer Person im Intercity, der am morgigen Tag um 19:30 am Hauptbahnhof abfahren soll, in Wagen 34 an Platz 56 treffen will. Hajo fährt dann in seinem Auto davon. Tim und Gaby begeben sich dann ins Polizei-Präsidium zu Kommissar Glockner. Dort fragte sich Tim, wieso Hajo zwischen 60 und 80 Tageszeitungen einfach vernichtet. Kommissar Glockner meint, dass es wohl um Falschgeld geht, da vermehrt falsche 100 Euro-Schine in Kiosken, Tabakläden, Supermärkten und Buchläden aufgetaucht sind. Gaby merkt an, dass Hajo wohl mehrere Zeitungen gekauft hätte und mit Falschgeld bezahlt hat. Damit nicht auffällt, dass er jede Menge an Zeitungen besitzt, will er diese im Fluss vernichten, damit kein Verdacht auf ihn zurückfallen kann. Gabys und Tims Besuch endete damit, dass Emil Glockner zu seinem Chef, dem Polizeipräsidenten musste und schließlich zusammen mit seinem Chef nach Wien fliegen sollte. Am Abend des nächsten Tages treffen sich alle vier TKKG-Mitglieder am Hauptbahnhof. Am Gleis 19, auf welchem der Intercity abfahren soll, halten die vier Freunde ausschau nach Hajo. Sie finden den Wagen 34 und wollen danach schauen, wer auf Platz 56 sitzt. Nach kurzer Suche stellen TKKG fest, dass auf dem gesuchten Platz ein älterer Herr sitzt und schläft. Dann betritt Hajo Klemm den Wagen und TKKG verstecken sich im Nachbar-Abteil. Hajo öffnete die Tür zum Abteil, wo Lodkamp saß, dem er einen Teil des Wechselgeldes abliefern sollte.. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht auf die Versuche Hajos, ihn aufzuwecken. Hajo Klemm beschloss, Lodkamp zu bestehlen und nahm das Geld sowie die Uhr und das Schlüsselbund von Lodkamp an sich. TKKG wunderten sich, warum es so ruhig sei. Nach 18 Minuten Fahrzeit wurde die Tür zum Nachbarabteil geöffnet und nach den Fahrkarten gefragt. Anschließend hörten TKKG eilige Schritte. TKKG stellten fest, dass die Person im Nachbarabteil wohl vom Schaffner in Seitenlage gebracht wurde, und sich somit um Hajo kümmern konnten. Am nächsten Bahnhof stieg Hajo aus, TKKG folgten ihm in sicherm Abstand. Hajo stieg in einen Zug ein, der zurück Richtung TKKG-Stadt fuhr. TKKG nahmen im übernächsten Abteil Platz. In der TKKG-Stadt verfolgten die vier Freunde Hajo mit einem Taxi. In einem westlichen Vorort hielt Hajo an, die TKKG-Freunde verließen das Taxi an der nächsten Ecke und wunderten sich, warum Hajo doch noch ausgestiegen war. TKKG beobachten, wie Hajo die Villa wohl widerrechtlich betreten wollte. Tim kletterte ebenfalls ins Haus hinein und hörte eine Frauenstimme, die sich dem Einbrecher Hajo Klemm, zur Wehr setzte und diesen mit einer Waffe bedrohte. Hajo behauptete, lediglich dort das Falschgeld zu verstecken. Doch Fräulein Lodkamp konnte nicht überzeugt werden und erkannte, dass Hajo Klemm, das Geld stehlen wollte. Tim überwältige die Dame, die wohl auch den Juwelier Werthammer bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Gaby informierte die Polizei. Heiße Spur zu Fridolin TKKG planen einen Ausflug zum Schwimmen und haben dabei versprochen, Moritz Roderich Isidor Möhlen mitzunehmen, einen fünfjährigen Jungen, der in der gleichen Straße wie Karl wohnte, und von TKKG als "Nervensäge" betrachtet wird. Tim und Gaby radeln zusammen mit Moritz zum Tiefsieder-See, der von Wald umgeben ist, wo sie dann auch Karl und Klößchen treffen sollten. An diesem See halten sich im Sommer immer viele Menschen im Wasser auf, obwohl dies laut Schildern das Baden im dortigen See verboten ist. Als sich Gaby nochmals einölt, wunderte sie sich, wo Moritz ist. Moritz lässt sich nicht blicken, so dass sich Tim entschließt, den See zu umrunden, während Gaby die anwesenden Leute ohne Erfolg befragt. Tim, Karl, Klößchen und Gaby suchen zusammen das Gelände ab. Nach einiger Zeit entdecken die vier von TKKG einige Gegenstände von Moritz sowie einen Lappen mit Chloroform. TKKG machen sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht gut genug auf Moritz aufgepasst hätten, da er nun möglicherweise entführt worden ist, um von Herrn Möhlen, der anscheinend viel Geld hat, Lösegeld zu fordern. Die vier Freunde begeben sich somit zu den Eltern von Moritz, Konstanze und Herbert Möhlen. Dort schämt sich Tim dafür, dass sie nicht richtig aufgepasst hätten und auch Gaby ist den Tränen nahe. Doch Herr Möhlen will TKKG keine Schuld geben und meint, dass es ihm und seiner Frau wohl auch passieren hätte können. Das Telefon klingelt und der Erpresser fordert 1 Million, jedoch keine 500er- oder Tausender-Scheine. Herbert erwähnt dabei, dass sein Geschäft fast Pleite sei. Zu TKKG fügte er hinzu, dass dies für sein Geschäft der Tatsache entspräche, er jedoch etwas Geld zur Seite geschafft hätte, was sich jedoch in der Schweiz befinde. Die Möhlens informieren Conrad, den Bruder von Herrn Möhlen, der das Geld aus Zürich holen sollte und in die TKKG-Stadt bringen sollte. Als TKKG die Möhlens gerade verlassen, kam Herr Kommissar Lamprecht, ein Kollege von Gabys Vater. Gaby und Tim sind die Worte "Küss mich! Küss mich!", die man während des Erpresseranrufes aus dem Hintergrund hören konnte, aufgefallen. Diese Worte erinnern die beiden an den Papagei Fridolin von Hugo Fangschmidt. Die vier begeben sich zu Fangschmidt, der jedoch laut einer Nachbarin bereits seit einiger Zeit nach Afrika verreist sei. Die Nachbarin verweist sie an Fangschmidts Freundin Pauline Mollig, doch auch diese können TKKG an diesem Abend nicht antreffen, da sie oft im Nachtdienst als Telefonistin arbeite. Am nächsten Morgen können TKKG Pauline befragen, wobei Tim behauptet, dass Fridolin, der Papagei an einer Krankheit namens Mauserfortuplöxivarizen leide und sofort geimpft werden müsse. Caroline hat den Papagei jedoch auch nicht bei sich, da sie in ihrer Wohnung keine Tiere halten darf und verweist an einen Freund von Hugo, Hans-Dieter Whildehsel, der in Dorfenbach wohnt und gut mit Tieren umgehen soll, was sich jedoch auch als falsche Fährte erweisen sollte. Gefrustet begeben sich die vier auf die "GEFÄHRLICHE WEGSTRECKE", um die Schnellstraße zu meiden. Dort beobachten sie einen rothaarigen Mann, der eine Tasche in einen Kombi warf, und kurze Zeit später an den vier Freunden vorbeirauscht. Dann finden TKKG auch den Unfallwagen, in welchem ein Verletzter lag, jedoch keine Brieftasche bei sich hat. Die vier Freunde verdächtigen somit den Rothaarigen im Kombi, bei dem es sich - wie der Leser bereits weiß - um Lugi Schreyer handelt. Da er somit das Geld, welches er nun "gestohlen" hatte, und der erbeutete Betrag dem geforderten Lösegeld ähnelt, will Lugi auf seine Lösegeldforderung verzichten und ruft Herbet Möhlen an, um mitzuteilen, dass er seine Epressung bereue und Moritz freilassen will. Zwischenzeitlich haben sich TKKG zum Polizeiposten Dorfenbach begeben, wo sie auf Polizeimeister Lehnert treffen, der mit den Informationen von TKKG sofort auf den Schluss kam, dass es sich um Lugi Schreyer handeln müsse. Als Lehnert, ein Kollege und TKKG bei Lugi ankommen, trägt dieser ein Bündel, aus dem zwei Füße hervorragen. Wissenswertes Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute * Die Geschichte (Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute) spielt im Winter (mit teils schneebedeckten Straßen) * Es handelt sich um den Zeitpunkt der Euro-Einführung (also zu Beginn des Jahres 2002) * Die Kurzgesichte "Heiße Spur zu Fridolin" muss anscheinend vor der Euro-Einführung, also vor 2002 spielen, da hier eine Million gefordert wurde, jedoch nicht in 500er- oder Tausender-Scheinen bezahlt werden soll. Beim Euro ist jedoch der 500er der größte Schein, so dass es sich wohl um DM handeln muss. Anmerkungen Andere Ausgaben Auf vier "Pfoten zur Millionenbeute" wurde (inkl. der vier Kurzkrimis) zusammen mit "Der Mörder aus dem Schauerwald" auch 2011 in dem beim Verlag Bassermann in Lizenz erschienen Doppelband "Ein Fall für TKKG ... Die tollsten Fälle" noch einmal veröffentlicht. Die vier in dem Band enthaltenen Kurzgeschichten wurden jeweils an anderer Stelle schon einmal veröffentlicht: "Stefan Wolfs Krimi-Magazin 1" ("Heiße Spur zu Friedolin", dort als Tom-und-Locke-Geschichte, und , "Bankraub mit vertauschten Rollen", dort unter dem Titel "Die “vertauschten” Gangster"), "Stefan Wolfs Krimi-Magazin 2" ("Ganoventreff im Intercity", dort als Tom-und-Locke-Geschichte, und "Todesmahl vom Meisterkoch", dort unter dem Titel "Gejagt von der Mafia"). Charaktere Auftretende Charaktere: Peter "Tim" Carsten • Karl Vierstein • Willi Sauerlich • Gaby Glockner • Olaf Ladicke • Manni Bense • Filialleiter Brinkmann (Cento-Bank) • Kassierer Krupp (Cento-Bank) • Jörg Diminivski • Elfriede Gilchhausen • Taxifahrer (am Telefon) • Caroline Faltfinger • Wolfgang Hartwatel • Kommissar Oberströter • Kommissar Glockner • Gabys Mutter • Rudi van Schniffingen (am Telefon) • Drasto Barzik • Oskar • Wuff • Paul Überstetter (alle oben genannten in: "Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute") Peter "Tim" Carsten • Karl Vierstein • Willi Sauerlich • Gaby Glockner • Clemens Wilkowsky • Erich Trahncopf (Tarnname "Elfie") • Bankräuberin (Tarnname "Hartmut") • Kassierer • Kommissar Glockner • Lahmel • Eckberg • Polizisten (in "Bankraub mit vertauschten Rollen") Peter "Tim" Carsten • Karl Vierstein • Willi Sauerlich • Gaby Glockner • Nicoline Hehnstedt • Herr Hehnstedt (Polizeipräsident) • Frank Bieler • Heinz-Otto Bieler • Marcello Agasi • Renzo Pergamutto • Frau am Telefon der Werkstatt • Meister der Werkstatt (in "Todesmahl vom Meisterkoch") Peter "Tim" Carsten • Karl Vierstein • Willi Sauerlich • Gaby Glockner • Hajo Klemm • Lodkamp (Vater) • Lodkamp (Tochter) • Juwelier Werthammer (in "Ganoventreff im Intercity") Peter "Tim" Carsten • Karl Vierstein • Willi Sauerlich • Gaby Glockner • Moritz Roderich Isidor Möhlen • Herbert Möhlen • Konstanze Möhlen • Conrad (Bruder von Herbert Möhlen) • Nachbarin von Hugo Fangschmidt • Pauline Mollig • Hans-Dieter Whildehsel • Bauer (in Dorfenbach) • Hausmeister (der Wohnung von Pauline Mollig) • Lugi Schreyer • Polizeimeister Lehnert • Kollege von Polizeimeister Lehnert • Papagei Fridolin (in "Heiße Spur zu Fridolin") Erwähnte Charaktere: • Zweite Vorsitzende des Tierschutzvereins • Kleinkuck-Kauzner (TV-Produzent) (beide in: "Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute") • Frau Hehnstedt • Chef von Renzo und Marcello ( = hiesiger Ganove) (in "Todesmahl vom Meisterkoch") • Kommissar Glockner (lediglich als "Papi") • Hugo Fangschmidt (in "Heiße Spur zu Fridolin") Themen ''In "Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionen-Beute": • Banküberfall • Drogen • Hunderaub In "Die vertauschten Gangster": • Drogen • Banküberfall In "Ganoventreff im Intercity": • Falschgeld In "Todesmahl vom Meisterkoch": • Mafia • Mordversuch In "Heiße Spur zu Fridolin": • Entführung Weblinks *TKKG-Site.de: Auf vier Pfoten zur Millionenbeute Kategorie:TKKG (Bücher) Kategorie:Hundediebstahl